


Out Across the Endless Sea

by Ceares



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Jossed, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, Neal's priorities changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Across the Endless Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for the read through by [](http://imshady2.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://imshady2.livejournal.com/)**imshady2**
> 
> Back posting

Neal stands there a moment surrounded by the priceless collection of art and antiquities and he smiles because it really is an amazing score. He’s not surprised when Alex and Mozzie walk around the corner of one of the crates.

“Bravo!” He and Mozzie share a grin. “No, really. It was brilliant. Even Adler would have been impressed.“

“They can’t take all the credit.”

It’s a cliche but Neal really does feel like he freezes as Kate steps into the light. His whole body goes cold and numb as he realizes he’s been played--for years he’s been played. She wraps herself around him, kisses him and still he can’t move.

“I missed you so much.”

For a moment he’s overwhelmed with the idea that she’s alive and he buries his face in her hair, breathes in her scent and the warmth of her surrounds him.

“For the record, I did not know about any of this until a couple of weeks ago. This was strictly a ladies only grift.”

When he lifts his head, Mozzie is fidgeting around, running quick hands over everything within reach while he stares at Neal and Kate with guilty eyes.

He steps back from Kate, tucking his hands into his pockets, rolling back on his heels.

Alex steps up behind Kate, wraps an arm around her waist and leans her chin on Kate’s shoulder, grinning at him. “Don’t feel bad,Neal. Adler was always the long con, not you. Katydid was working him from the inside and I was supposed to pull him from the outside.”

Kate steps away from Alex, toward him, frowning when he steps back. “Adler used you to get to Alex and then the whole thing fell apart anyway.”

“So the two of you?” He couldn't piece it together and he should be able to. It was what he did.

“Cousins. That sub was a family legend. We were the only ones willing to pursue it. Don’t worry though.” Alex grins at him. “I’m from the bad side of the family. Little cousin Kate was just along for the adventure at first. Till she fell in love with you. “

“Adler put out feelers for the sub again. He approached me because he wanted to use you. We knew what he was like. We had to do something to protect ourselves.”

“So you let me think you were dead.”

“He’d already rigged the plane. She barely got out in time. He had an eye on you always. If you’d known Kate was alive, so would he. ”

“None of that is important right now, Neal.”

“Yeah it is. I told you the truth, Kate. You lied to me.”

“Except you didn’t trust me enough to tell me where all the stashes were, did you?” She shook her head. “We lied to each other. That’s the nature of the game. You taught me that. Besides, you of all people know it’s not how you begin, it’s how you end that matters. “

“And how does this end?”

She steps toward him again and he lets her this time. Kate wraps her arms around his neck staring up at him with the smile that made him want to steal kingdoms once upon a time. “It ends with you and me together, baby. Free and rich, just like we always planned.”

Alex huffs impatiently. “It ends with the three of us walking away with millions.”

He looks at Mozzie who shrugs.

“I’m perfectly happy to settle for a finder’s fee.”

Alex smirks at Mozzie. “One percent”

“Five.”

“Two.”

“I got shot!”

Alex eyes him a moment then shrugs.”Fair enough. Five.”

And for a moment, this is home to Neal, comfortable and safe and what he knows. But only for a moment. “What about Peter?”

Kate steps back and stares at him. “Oh my God!”

“I told you.” Mozzie is smug, arms crossed and nodding.

“Mozzie is convinced you have some sort of daddy issue generated crush on your Fed. I’m starting to believe him.”

Mozzie nods. “Look, I get it. You trust the suit. He’s one of the good guys. But Neal, you keep forgetting you aren’t.”

He looks between the three of them, cataloging everything he can. “You need to get out of here now.” Then he leans down and snaps the lock on his tracker.

Mozzie rolls his eyes, grabs a few paintings and small statues and starts to leave. He turns back and Neal flinches at the pity/sympathy/understanding he sees in his gaze. “See you around, Neal.”

Neal nods.”Not too soon though okay, Moz?”

Alex is using a bag, stuffing it as full as she can and cursing him the whole time.

Kate isn’t moving. Alex grabs her arm. She jerks away, and reaches a hand out to him. “Neal?”

He takes her and an places a kiss in the palm. “I’m sorry.” And he is. More than he can say. More than she would believe. He doesn’t know when it became more important to see Peter than to see Kate, he only knows that if he goes with her he’ll never see Peter again and somewhere along the way he’s already given up Kate.

Alex grabs at her again. “Kate, let’s go!” She hands her one of the bags and they take off to the sounds of sirens in the distance.

He kneels next to one of the crates and waits.


End file.
